What could of Been?
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Bella fell landing her into a coma where she lives a different life. The truth and the lies will come to light turning everything upside down for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the office of some lawyer Carlisle looked out the window replaying the words spoken by a frighten little girl named Danielle. She was alone and scared in a hospital in Forks hospital, and her mother had drilled it in to her to call him if anything happened. It seemed a long time ago when he had tried to help another little girl who grew up to be Danielle's mom. Walking to take a seat as the door opened Carlisle took a seat as an older gentleman with short black haired came in.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming; I'm Erick Micheals. Please call me Erick. Our offices weren't sure how to find you; which could have been a problem since her parents left Danielle to you. She has no other family to speak of either," Erick explained taking a seat behind the large oak desk.

"I was surprised to receive the call. Danielle's mother was a friend of mine a long time ago," Carlisle admitted softly.

"Well they were insistent that you took their daughter if they died. Their wishes were very clearly made out in their will. There is no one else to take her in, and I honestly don't think this little girl can take much more. Her mother built you up as the safe place when everything goes wrong, and she has been asking for you since the accident. When she felt it was taking too long she called a number memorized. A three year old knew your number, but not her own phone number or address. Not even her doctor's name who she saw last week for a check up. This information was drilled into her cause her mother knew that you could keep her daughter safe. Danielle was her parents life, and she trusted you to be there when she couldn't," Erick snapped a little harshly.

"I hadn't said I wouldn't take her in. This is just a surprise to me. What do I need to sign," Carlisle replied making his decision knowing Alice would see.

"You just signed on the highlighted areas," Erick smirked pulling out the paper work and pen handing it to Carlisle.

Going through Carlisle signed everywhere he was supposed to sign quickly read as well.

"Done," Carlisle said handing the paperwork back to Erick.

"You didn't miss one. Danielle is in another room waiting for you," Erick nodded as he looked over the papers carefully.

"She's here," Carlisle asked surprised.

"She wasn't harmed in the fire, but the doctors kept her there instead of a foster home. She doesn't remember, and it's not sure if she ever will," Erick explained looking up from the papers.

"Okay," Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"We have her suitcases, and can carry them out for you," Erick suggested pointing to the suitcases next to the desk.

"Alright," Carlisle smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'll go get Danielle for you. Wait here, I'll be right back in a minute," Erick instructed getting up from his desk.

Listening to the door close Carlisle wondered if he was doing the right thing here; bringing a little girl into a houseful of vampires. Something seemed so right in taking this little girl into his home and family, but he wasn't sure why he was doing this. Hearing the door open Carlisle got up turning around to see a little girl running up to him, and he crouched down holding out his arms.

"Carlisle, I was scared you wouldn't come," Dani stammered putting her arms around Carlisle's neck holding on for dear life.

"It's okay, Danielle," Carlisle cooed surprised she didn't flinch away from his cold temperature.

"Dani," Dani corrected firmly.

"Dani, I've got it," Carlisle nodded slightly scooping Dani up.

"Can we go home?" Dani questioned looking up at Carlisle.

"Of course we can. We're going to take a plane," Carlisle reassured her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Really!" Dani asked wide eyed.

"Yes," Carlisle chuckled smiling.

"Let's get you going," Erick said picking up the suitcases.

"Right," Carlisle agreed as he noticed the other person in the room.

Following Erick out of the office and to the parking lot Carlisle pointed out his rental.

Going up to the SUV he unlocked the trunk and Erick put the suitcases in the trunk before shutting it.

Getting Dani into the car seat in the backseat strapping her in, and he noticed she was already fast asleep sucking on her thumb.

"She's had a long couple of days. Barely slept unless she had to cause she wanted to be awake when you got here," Erick shook his head as Carlisle shut the door.

"I'll take good care of her," Carlisle promised beaming proudly.

"I'm sure you will; that I'm sure of," Erick agreed holding his hand out.

"Thanks," Carlisle smiled shaking hands.

"Cold hand warm heart, so they say," Erick commented smiling.

"Well I better get going. I've got to catch a plane back home," Carlisle apologized knowing it was time to leave.

"Sure, I understand. Good luck, Mr. Cullen. Goodbye," Erick nodded smiling warmly.

"Bye," Carlisle waved as he opened the driver side door and got in shutting the door behind him.

Buckling his seat belt Carlisle watched Erick go back into the office, and he started the car pulling out of the parking space smoothly. Peering at the front seat there they were two tickets to Alaska where his family was waiting for him, but by now Alice probably had told them about his decision. Although Esme most likely knew from the moment he left cause his wife seemed to know him better than he knew himself most of the time. Looking into the rear view mirror he knew there would be enough opinions to go around about the little girl, but he didn't believe it would take more than one look for them to be taken with her. Maybe Dani would be good for Rosalie, and she'd have the chance for something that had been a dream.

The plane ride was three hours long with two plane switches, and two layovers, but luckily Dani slept through most of the trip. Dani only asked him one thing when she was a wake and that was about if she'd have a new mommy and daddy. Finally landing in Alaska Carlisle got off the plane holding onto Dani as he got off following the other people. Coming into the terminal he saw his family waiting for him, and he slowly went to where they were away from the crowd.

"I want my mommy," Dani whimpered softly.

"Rose," Carlisle encouraged offering Dani to her.

"Baby girl, want to come here," Rosalie smiled holding out her arms for her.

"You going to be my mommy," Dani asked in a whisper going to Rosalie and snuggling close.

"Of course," Rosalie smiled after seeing Carlisle nod.

"Can we go home?" Dani questioned looking up at her new mom.

"Yes, we can," Rosalie glared at the others daring any one of them to argue with her.

Emmett stepped close to his wife protective of her and this small little girl.

"I'll ride with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, Alice, and Jasper ride back with Carlisle," Esme instructed sternly.

Quietly they all headed for parking getting into the Jeep and Volvo, and starting off for home. Rosalie held Dani while sitting in the back with Esme amazed by the little girl.

"Mommy, who is going to be my daddy," Dani asked looking up at her mom.

"See the man driving," Rosalie pointed to Emmett who was driving.

"He looks like a teddy bear," Dani laughed looking at who her mom pointed to.

"He kind of is," Rosalie agreed nodding.

"Who were those other people?" Dani yawned looking up at her mom.

"Well this lady here is your grandma Esme. The other lady is your Aunt Alice. Mr. broody with brownish red hair is Uncle Edward, and the blond is Uncle Jasper. Carlisle is your grandpa," Rosalie explained to Dani.

"And I'm Dani," Dani mumbled half asleep.

"Yes, you are," Rosalie chuckled kissing the top of Dani's head.

"She's cute," Esme smiled proudly. "I have everything I ever wanted. Guilt is the last thing I feel, and I'm sorry if that makes me bad," Rosalie unapologetically stated flatly.

"Babe, you aren't bad, and I want Dani not just for you," Emmett corrected looking back at his wife.

"You are far from bad," Esme shook her head.

"I want to take care of her and to love her. Give her a family, and make her happy," Rosalie admitted looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"That's because you are her mom in every way that counts," Esme whispered with a knowing look.

"I get to be the cool dad," Emmett boasted smirking a little.

"I know you better than you do, so you better think about this carefully," Rosalie warned her overly excited husband.

"You're no fun," Emmett pouted sounding like he was about five.

Getting out of car Rosalie felt Dani waking up in her arms, and she knew her daughter had to be hungry after the long trip. Heading inside she went to the kitchen putting together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Dani. As soon as Rosalie handed a half awake Dani the sandwich; the tiny girl devoured the sandwich quickly like she was starving. Walking to the fridge Rosalie got her a juice box which Dani downed within seconds too.

"Want more?" Rosalie inquired looking to Dani.

"All good. Can I go play with daddy," Dani asked totally awake.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?" Rosalie smirked letting her down.

"Okay," Dani agreed running off to find her dad.

Not watching where she was going Dani ran into something hard, but instead of falling someone caught her.

"Dani, you okay," Edward asked looking at the little girl.

"Yep, I'm looking for daddy cause I want to play," Dani stated proudly as Edward let her go.

"What is it," Edward questioned seeing the look in those little eyes.

"You don't like me do you?" Dani accused bluntly.

"I do like you very much," Edward disagreed kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"You don't want me here though," Dani countered not batting an eye.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I want you here very much. You're tiny, and I'm just nervous," Edward apologized feeling guilty to see the pain in Dani's eyes.

"It's okay I won't break promise. Want to help me keep daddy out of trouble?" Dani asked holding out her hand.

"We can try, but Emmett can be a handful," Edward replied stand up slowly and taking her hand carefully.

"Do you think Uncle Jasper likes me? I think Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme like me, but I'm not sure about Uncle Jasper" Dani stammered as they looked for her daddy.

"Jasper is very nervous about little people, but he'll come around soon," Edward explained trying to reassure Dani.

"You think I'll be pretty like mommy," Dani asked as she forgot about looking for her daddy.

"Yes, I do. Hopefully you don't pick up Emmett's antics," Edward smiled down at Dani. "What are antics?" Dani questioned confused.

"It means when he plays tricks," Edward informed her hoping he was making sense to the three year old.

"Oh, okay," Dani nodded getting it.

"Emmett is play hide and seek with us," Edward shook his head know this would take a while.

"Where could he hide? He is very big even for a daddy," Dani stated more than questioned as she started to look again.

"We'll find him," Edward assured her knowing exactly where Emmett was.

"Will you read me a big person story not a fairytale?" Dani asked looking for a big enough space for her daddy to hide.

"What if I tell you a really good fairytale that even a big person would like," Edward countered knowing the perfect story.

"Sure, I guess if it's that good," Dani shrugged eying Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: When there are at least five reviews the first five get a preview of the next chapter.

*Sorry I took so long to update I've been sick and then I got busy*

Two Years Later...

Sitting at her desk Dani tried her best to pay attention to Mrs. Wilder, but she just wanted the school day to be over with already. As soon as the bell rang Dani knew Edward would be waiting for her just outside the door of the class room. Unable to take the temptation to look any longer; Dani waited until she thought no one was looking to sneak a peek toward the open door in the back of the room.

"Dani," Mrs. Wilder warned before Dani could get a good look.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilder," Dani sulked looking down at her desk.

"Time to go. See all of you tomorrow, and bring your show and tell for tomorrow Dani and Jessie," Mrs. Wilder smirked as the children got up quickly, and racing for their backpacks along the wall.

Getting there first Dani grabbed hers off the hook and dashing to the door tripping on her own two feet.

"Dani, what am I going to do with you," Edward shook his head catching her and scooping her up.

"Marry me when I get big," Dani quipped smiling.

"Am I now," Edward questioned laughing.

"Yep, cause you love me best," Dani added smiling up at Edward.

"Emmet might kill me," Edward countered as they walked out to the car.

"Nope, I asked daddy, and he said that I just had to be happy," Dani said proud of herself.

"Your mommy might have a say," Edward teased knowing his sister wouldn't deny Dani anything.

"Daddy can handle mommy," Dani whispered confidently.

"Ha ha ha! Have you met your mother," Edward inquired eying Dani.

"When she gets mad daddy whispers in her ear, and she laughs with this smile lighting her whole face up," Dani admitted as they reached the car, and Edward opened the backseat door.

"I didn't know that," Edward mused putting her in the booster seat.

"You don't know everything," Dani accused as Edward shut the door.

"I don't" Edward mocked getting in the driver's seat, and pulling out.

"Nope, though you do know a lot. Grandma says you know too much for your own good. What's that mean?" Dani asked curious.

"Means that it's not good for me to know all that I do," Edward explained hoping she'd understand .

"If you didn't I wouldn't be able to speak French or Latin," Dani boasted liking her lessons with Edward.

"I almost forgot. No more speaking either when you're mad cause your teacher doesn't know what you are saying," Edward warned trying not to laugh.

"That's the point of doing it," Dani sighed rolling her eyes.

"Please don't for me," Edward pleaded knowing Dani.

"Alright, but daddy isn't off limits right?" Dani clarified with a big smile.

"No, Emmet is fair game," Edward chuckled not able to take that from her or himself .

"Fair game?" Dani questioned confused.

"Means you can. It's okay to confuse Emmet," Edward smirked looking back in the rear view mirror.

Waking up after the long ride home Dani rubbed her eyes; as Edward was unstrapping her from the booster seat., Climbing out of the car Dani put her hand in Edward's, and they headed into the large house that had been home for the last six months. Getting inside they went into the kitchen where Edward picked her up, and put her on the counter while he made her a snack.

"PB&J?" Edward asked knowing it was her favorite.

"And a banana," Dani corrected smiling.

"Milk too," Edward questioned smiling.

"Yes, please," Dani nodded watching Edward blur through the kitchen making her laugh.

"Am I funny," Edward inquired setting a plate with Dani's sandwich and glass of milk next to her.

"You can be when you're not moody," Dani mumbled picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

"Moody," Edward asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Where is mommy" Dani changed the subject.

"She's hunting with Emmet, Esme, and Alice," Edward smirked knowing she knew.

"Oh, right," Dani mumbled taking another bite. "They'll be back before bedtime, so do you worry about it," Edward said knowing Dani liked her family close.

"Jasper, I love you, but leave me alone," Dani frowned feeling calming waves wash over her.

"Sorry," Jasper apologized from the living room.

"Go easy on him cause he feels everything you feel," Edward reminded her as she finished her sandwich.

"I just want to feel what I feel. It's nice he wants to help, but I want to feel like me," Dani explained picking up her glass and staring at the milk.

"I know. Jasper is just protective of you as am I, and we don't like you to get hurt in anyway," Edward relented watching her down her milk.

"I know and it can be annoying. Kids get hurt. Krissy broke her leg last weekend. I just wish I was a little bit more normal," Dani groaned handing her glass to Edward.

"I can handle you being a little not normal," Edward admitted putting her glassing the sink.

"That's because you love me the world over. You say it every night, and I can hear you even through the sleep," Dani confessed like she admitted to some big secret.

"Well I do," Edward agreed kissing her forehead.

"Will you tell me another story about your history tonight before bed?" Dani pleaded loving the stories.

"You're heard them all," Edward frowned knowing she should be more scared after those stories.

"I know, but I like them. You wish they were scary, but I'm not," Dani shrugged making puppy eyes.

"Well I... Yes, if you wish I will tell you again," Edward gave in shaking his head knowing he couldn't tell her no.

"I'd like to hear about your mom. She sounds like someone I would of liked to know," Dani smiled thoughtfully.

"She would of loved you," Edward smiled picking Dani up.

"You really think so," Dani asked eying him.

"I know so cause no one couldn't love you," Edward nodded reassuringly.

Standing in her room Dani held her shirt up from her tummy eying the red bumps in front of her mirror. They felt itchy to Dani, but other than that she felt okay. Pulling her shirt down Dani went downstairs to find Edward to show him her bumps. Getting downstairs Dani looked around for Edward not seeing him, but Jasper was still in the living room watching tv.

"Jasper," Dani whispered softly as she went and climbed into Jasper's lap.

"What's up, Kiddo," Jasper asked looking down at Dani.

"I got little bumps on my tummy, and I can't find Edward," Dani explained pulling her shirt up to show him the bumps.

"You've got chicken pox," Jasper smirked knowing what it was.

"But I haven't been around chickens," Dani countered confused.

"That's just what it's call. It has nothing to do with chickens. Does it itch," Jasper questioned knowing it most likely did.

"Yeah, it does. I want Edward," Dani wined as she snuggle up to Jasper who felt nice and not cold.

"You got a fever too. Edward went to see Carlisle; he'll be back soon," Jasper soothed wrapping his arms around the little girl gently.

"I'm sorry," Dani apologized as she scratched her tummy.

"Try not to scratch, Dani" Jasper warned knowing it wasn't good.

"It itches a lot," Dani complained trying to be good, but it was hard to do.

"Hows this," Jasper asked putting his hand against her tummy.

"That feels better," Dani mumbled as it didn't itch as much.

"Try to sleep," Jasper suggested hoping Edward would be back soon.

"I can't sleep without a story," Dani frowned looking up at Jasper.

"I remember the day you came to live here," Jasper started his story.

"You were scared you'd hurt me even if you didn't mean to," Dani remember she hadn't understood until her mommy had told her the secrets.

"Yes, I was. Also I was scared to have you a part of my family because if I did hurt you I'd hurt me too. I remember the first time I realized I could never hurt you. You woke from a bad dream where I disappeared, and you wouldn't let anyone but me hold you," Jasper chuckled knowing he wasn't good at story telling.

"I couldn't find you, and it scared me. As long as you were there I was okay, and it meant everything else was too," Dani said remembering it all too well.

"I'm glad you came," Jasper smirked kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad I have you, and I'd take you when Edward isn't here," Dani yawned fighting the sleep. "Thanks, I think," Jasper smiled as he knew she'd soon be out.

"Let me just lay here please. I don't want to be alone," Dani mumbled blinking.

"I'll wait for Edward to get back and he can put you to bed," Jasper relented pulling a cover from off the back of the couch over the little girl.

Waking Dani sat up to see Edward and her daddy sitting each in a chair watching her, and it looked like they hadn't moved in hours. Holding out her arms to her daddy Dani wanted him to hold her, and he scooped her up into his arms gently. Wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck Dani looked at her Edward as they headed downstairs to get breakfast in the kitchen.

"I don't want to eat," Dani shook her head not feeling well.

"Try something," Emmet pleaded worried.

"No, daddy," Dani pouted shaking her head.

"Let her be. Carlisle said not to force her," Rosalie interrupted coming and taking Dani from Emmet.

"Mommy, I'm itchy," Dani complained not sure she could not scratch.

"We'll take care of that. Carlisle left you some lotion to make it better," Rosalie explained walking off to the downstairs bathroom.

"It'll stop the itching," Dani questioned looking up at her mom.

"Yes," Rosalie smiled getting the calamine lotion and cotton balls from the cabinet.

"It's pink!" Dani perked up liking the color.

"Yep,"Rosalie agreed as she started finding every red spot dabbing it with the lotion.

"Mommy, I'm starting to look like a polka doted person," Dani whined folding her arms.

"Sorry, baby. It helps the itch doesn't it?" Rosalie asked looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, it does," Dani pouted still not happy.

"Well that's what matters. Plus your daddy doesn't like seeing you sick," Rosalie countered knowing one of her daughter's weaknesses was her dad.

"Fine, I guess," Dani shrugged giving in.

"How about a fudgy pop?" Rosalie inquired as she finished and washed her hands.

"Yummy!" Dani smiled as her mom scooped Dani up on to her hip.

"Alright, let's get you one," Rosalie said heading back to the kitchen where Esme and Edward were talking.

"Esme," Dani reached for her. "Dani, love," Esme cooed taking Dani from Rosalie.

"Mommy is going to give me a fudgey pop," Dani boasted hugging Esme.

"She is now. Well I think that's okay, but could we eat maybe a banana first," Esme countered pulling Dani back a little, so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Okay, if you say so," Dani agreed nodding.

"How? She wouldn't?" Edward questioned dumbfounded.

"I just have the touch," Esme shrugged as she went and got a banana.

"Plus daddy likes to cook. Ewwwwww!" Dani gagged making a face as she peeled her banana.

"I see. Want to go watch a movie while you eat?" Edward asked reaching for Dani.

"School. You. Now," Dani mimicked Esme between bites smirking.

"My thoughts exactly," Esme approved smiling.

"I'm gone already. See you later, Baby," Rosalie kissed her daughter cheek.

"Fine, I'll see you later," Edward relented leaving after kissing the top of Dani's head.

"It's just us chickens now," Esme laughed looking at Dani.

"We're not chickens," Dani shook her head.

"What are we then?" Esme asked smiling.

"Brave and full of heart," Dani smiled after finishing her banana.


	3. Chapter 3

About Five Years Later...

Getting out of bed Dani tried her best to be sneaky although she knew the whole family knew she was up from the moment her eyes opened. Yet they let her pretend she was getting away with something when she wasn't really getting away with anything at all. Walking over to her dresser Dani knew Alice had been in her room sometime that morning because of the pink dress that was laid out for her. "

Alice," Dani muttered under her breath because she was so over pink.

"It's your birthday," came Alice's voice from the other side of Dani's bedroom door.

"That means I get to wear what I want. Choose my own clothes," Dani argued with Alice.

"Please, Dani," Alice pleaded trying to get her way.

"No," Dani shook her head standing her ground.

"I'll give you anything you want," Alice bartered wanting Dani in that dress.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but no shopping for a month," Dani laid it out for Alice.

"Just hurry up and get ready alright," Alice agreed to Dani's terms.

"I'm going to need a few human moments," Dani said picking up the dress looking at it.

"Hang it up. Not on the ground," Alice instructed knowing Dani's track record.

Going into her bathroom Dani hung the dress, and stripped down hopping to a hot shower.

"My poor ears," Dani mumble as she took a quick shower.

"I heard that," Alice shouted even louder.

Getting out Dani dried off quickly and got the pink dress on looking in the mirror at it. Picking up her brush Dani drag it through her hair; she decided to let her hair hang instead of putting it up. Picking up after herself Dani cleaned up the bathroom, and then headed back into her room. Slipping into her white flats Dani and made her bed before heading downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs Dani saw Edward waiting for her, so she jumped into his waiting arms as he caught her easily.

"Still light as a feather," Edward smiled as he sat Dani down.

"Do we have to do this," Dani frowned not liking birthday parties.

"There is coffee cake and something from me," Edward tried to entice Dani.

"That is not playing fair, but I'll go play nice," Dani pouted crossing her arms.

"They got you stuff you love, so put a smile on your face," Edward smiled at Dani a he pulled her into a hug.

"Tell me what you got me. Just one little hint, please," Dani asked batting her eyes trying to get her way.

"Not happening. That coffee cake has your name on it though," Edward chuckle lightly.

"One hint can't hurt. Don't you love me," Dani tried to guilt it out of him.

"I love you, but I'm not going to tell you. Not happening this year," Edward shook his head knowing all her tricks.

"Let's go," Dani relented taking Edwards hand.

Holding Edward's hand Dani walked with him into the living room where their family yelled surprise which Dani rolled her eyes at. Dani could see that Alice had once again went overboard for her birthday yet again this year as she did last year. Then Dani saw the small pile of gifts next to the coffee cake in the middle of the room on a large table with pink roses in a vase.

"I vote we go strait for that cake," Dani licked her lips wanting that coffee cake.

"You don't want to see what I got you," Edward teased smirking at Dani.

"You are playing dirty cause you know I want to see," Dani pouted holding out her hand because she wanted to see what he got her.

"This is from Carlisle and Esme," Edward replied handing her good size thin box.

Opening the box Dani found a brand new stethoscope.

"A stethoscope! I love it," Dani smiled ear to ear as she hugged both Carlisle and Esme.

"The next Dr. Cullen need a stethoscope," Carlisle proclaimed proudly.

"This is from Jasper," Edward handed her the next gift something wrapped.

Ripping the wrapping away Dani found a leather bound journal.

"Thank you, it's perfect," Dani said hugging Jasper.

"Mine next," Alice insisted pointing to the large pink wrapping.

"Alright, this is Alice's gift," Edward smirked putting it in front of Dani.

"How much wrapping did you use," Dani asked she ripped layer after layer from the gift.

"A bit much I know," Alice admitted as Dani finally opened the gift.

"Suitcase?" Dani questioned confused.

"We're going to Paris the summer you turn fifteen," Alice squealed in delight.

"That's why a month is no big deal," Dani frowned as it sunk in.

"I promise to not let her drag you through Paris," Edward promised seeing the fear in Dani's eyes.

"This is from me," Rose said handing her daughter a jewelery box.

Opening the box Dani found a charm bracelet with a heart, key, tear drop, eighth note, plane and dove charms.

"Mommy, I love it," Dani said as she let her mom put it on.

Looking up Dani saw her dad disappear and then soon reappear with a large stuffed bear almost as big as him.

"This is from me," Emmett beamed proudly as he looked at his little girl.

"Daddy, I love you," Dani smiled as she jumped in her dad's arms.

"One more gift," Edward taunted knowing it would get her attention.

"Gimme," Dani returned to Edward's side.

"This was my mom's, and it was suppose to be for her daughter. She got me instead. I think she'd be okay with me giving it to you," Edward smiled as he pulled a cameo necklace.

"Oh my," Dani whispered as tears fell down her face as he put it on for her.

"Dani," Edward sighed as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Curled up on Carlisle couch in his study Dani held onto a large book on anatomy which was her third on the subject. It seemed like she couldn't get enough information because the more she read the more she wanted to know to become a doctor. Turning on the lamp by the couch as the sun was setting Dani knew someone would be after her shortly to go to bed. Getting lost in thought Dani remembered that she had fallen asleep in this study a few times when she couldn't tare herself away. Times like this were she was left to herself Dani loved it because it wasn't something that happened very often. Although there was someone near by in another room Dani enjoyed being able to read off on her own. Hearing the door open Dani looked up to see Carlisle coming in the room.

"You're a year older," Carlisle smiled as he came sitting down next to Dani.

"Yep," Dani nodded as she shut the book using her hand as a bookmark.

"How's life treating you," Carlisle asked looking to Dani.

"Well birthdays aren't that great, but I think it's pretty okay," Dani shrugged as she sat up.

"Any complaints other than birthdays?" Carlisle questioned smiling a little.

"No, that's my biggest problem, so I'm doing pretty good," Dani replied shaking her head.

"You're one amazing young woman. I look at you and see what is right and good. It's hard to believe that you weren't always with us," Carlisle commented as he remember the day he met her.

"I'm glad I came to live with you guys," Dani yawned as she snuggled up to Carlisle, and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get you to bed before you fall asleep," Carlisle chuckled lightly as Dani close her eyes.

"Not yet..," Dani shook her head.

Feeling two arms pick me up Dani knew she wasn't getting her way.

"Time for bed sleepyhead," Emmett whispered in his daughter's ear.

"Book," Dani mumbled half asleep.

"Carlisle will put it away for you," Emmett answered as he headed to the stairs.

Walking up the stairs Emmett was met by his wife who walked with him to their daughter's room. Putting Dani in the bed Emmett pulled the blanket over her tucking her in. "Daddy, I love you," Dani turned over in her sleep as she spoke. Reaching out her hand Rose ran her fingers through Dani's hair like she did years ago, and Dani would move her face searching for her mom's hand. As soon as Dani had her face against Rose hand she'd lay there falling into a deep sleep.

"It's hard to believe that it's been about seven years that we had her," Rose smiled down at her daughter who she knew wasn't completely asleep.

"She is the best thing that ever happened to us," Emmett kissed the top of his daughter's head.


End file.
